1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for ascertaining a height profile of a road situated ahead of a vehicle, to a corresponding device, as well as to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active driver assistance systems which autonomously brake in hazardous situations (PSS) or control the driving velocity (ACC) with the aid of radar or video (stereo or mono) are used in more and more vehicles.
A great advantage of the stereo/video systems or systems including a radar and a mono video camera, which are widely used or integrated as standard into vehicles by now, over pure radar systems is to be seen in that it is possible to measure not only the frontal distance from objects and their horizontal angle, but also the spatial dimensions of the object (such as a size of the object) or a distance from the object to a vehicle or a different point of reference. This may be used for different safety or comfort functions.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2004 017 115 A1 describes a method for automatic cruise control for a vehicle having an automatic or automated transmission.